Learning to Love
by aaronjennifer
Summary: You can learn a lot more at school than numbers and letters. C&M It's pretty original, please give it a try! Don't forget to review :P
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Jenni's starting a new fic when her other one's not done! This is CRAZY!!! Either way, this is an idea most people already know…well, some, as I asked for their opinion…I'm going for teenager…and hush hush up! No one must know!! (until I write it that is…)

The characters are all around…**32-34 years old**…so, about the ages they are on the show at the moment :) Oh! And um Ross and Monica ARE related, but only **cousins**…cuz it just makes it easier :P aaaand **Chandler doesn't know the 'gang'**. Oh! I don't know how schools down there go, but up here, they're as I describe. So, apologies for inaccuracies. (I bolded everything so that it caught your eye…smart eh? :P…teeheehee)

Disclaimer: *hands in the air* I DIDN'T TAKE THEM OKAY?! STOP FEELING ME UP YOU BIATCH!! *huffs* FINE! They're in that overly large cardboard box…NO THEY'RE NOT NAKED!

(sorry, it's 10:49PM and I'm in a strange mood) See, disclaimers can be interesting :D

~*~

He heard the door slam and couldn't help but roll his eyes. His dad always complained about how hard work was and blew it off when he said school was stressing him out.

"Colby! Get down here!"

"Coming Dad…" Colby sighed, pushed his books and binders off to one side and headed downstairs. "What?" He asked, bounding down the steps.

"I told you to make dinner! Why is there nothing on the table?" Chandler asked, flustered.

Colby stared at him, then blinked.

"Don't look at me like that! I told you I'd be home late, and that I wanted you to make dinner!" He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Whatever. Thank God for microwavable foods." He grabbed some packages out of the fridge and tossed them into the microwave. "How was school today? Get any homework yet?"

"It was boring. Although, we did get a new home ec. teacher. Homework…um, I have some math left to do, but that's about it."

"Home ec. huh? What was wrong with your other teacher?"

"Apparently she was only temporary until this teacher came in. I can't remember her name though…"

"Good job paying attention in class son." 

"Well, she didn't write it on the board!" He said, half-jokingly. "Well, you have to go meet her anyways, there's a meet the teachers thingy this week."

"Hm. What day?"

"Wednesday afternoon to night."

Chandler thought this through for a moment, "Yeah, I can go."

"Alright. I'll give you the sheet when I get it."

*beep beep beep beep beep*

"Dinner's ready!" Chandler called out as if he were calling a bunch of children to dinner.

"I'm right here dad. There's no one else you need to call."

"I know…" Chandler sighed. His son never seemed to appreciate his jokes. Then again, did teenagers ever appreciate anything associated with their parents?

~*~

Chandler bustled around, cleaning and tidying up the house. There wasn't much for him to do. Bills were paid, laundry was done, not even dishes to clean! He sighed and went upstairs to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing. He looked around his room and took in how bare it was. Nothing he kept was particularly 'prized' and nothing meant a lot to him. Except for a picture in a homemade picture frame. It was of him and is ex-girlfriend. Sara, his highschool sweetheart. He sighed. He hadn't spoken to her since she moved, and that was over 15 years ago.

__

I wonder if her parents still hate me…he pondered. _It really wasn't my fault! Just because I PRODUCE sperm… She seduced me…she knows it…too bad they don't. _Chandler hung up his suit and threw his socks in the hamper. Sitting down again, he allowed himself to be lost in a familiar daydream.

A pretty girl, gorgeous smile standing in front of him under the moonlight waiting for the proper goodbye after the perfect date. He saw himself lifting his hand up and grazing her cheek, then lean in for a soft, sweet kiss.

The scene felt as surreal as a fairy tale. Dating was as far off as the land where fairies, save the tooth fairy, existed.

Chandler sighed again, allowing his shoulders to slump. He felt even more lonely now than he ever did. _I'm 34, I work at a job that doesn't reward me in any way but money and I barely even have any friends, let alone girlfriend. _Even his own _son_ had someone.

~*~

"So, _is_ she really hot?" Laurie asked, in a mock jealous voice.

"Uh yeah! Probably the one and _only_ teacher to fit into that category! Well, except for that fashion teacher of yours." Colby answered, with brute honesty.

"Thanks hon, I needed that."

"Oh, well, she's got nothing on you!" _Born a sweet talker baby._

Laurie giggled, "Thanks. Why are you taking that class anyways? You don't even like cooking and let alone _sewing._"

"I have to! I need it to graduate. Plus, I don't sew. It's just cooking and learning about nutrition for me." He winced as he said that, "Besides, you said girls like men who can cook."

"Mm, that I did…So, are we still on for Wednesday?"

"You bet sweetie. I'll pick you up at around 5:30. How does that sound?"

"Great." Her smile radiated over the phone, "I can't wait!"

"Me neither. One month!"

"I bet that's a milestone for you." Laurie joked, knowing the ways of her man.

"Naw, you didn't know about this one girl…" He sighed, "She actually broke up with me."

Laurie burst out laughing, "Are you serious?! Why was I never told of this?" She asked, laughter still in her voice, "Oh, right. We can't destroy the reputation of the player!" She joked.

"Oh shut up. I'm not that bad." Colby replied, defensive.

"That's true. Well, I've got to get going. Math homework awaits."

"Alright sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Night." Colby said and hung up the phone. Before the earpiece even had time to cool off, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Colby! What's up?" 

"Not much Dan. How about you?"

"Same here buddy. Hey, did we have any homework in Biology?"

"Um, just reading the first two chapters."

"Alright. Yo. I hear the new cooking teacher's some eye candy huh?"

Colby couldn't help but laugh. Never was a teacher the center of two telephone calls, "Yeah man. I've got her right after lunch."

"You're kidding! You're lucky man."

A chuckle came out of him once more, "Sure dude, whatever. I've got to get going alright?"

"Yeah man, whatever. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

~*~

Monica barely managed to hang up her jacket before she collapsed. Sure, she had taught classes before, but always without the overhanging feeling that she would have to teach those same classes day after day. _Man, being a substitute has its pros._ She had four classes. Two in the morning and two in the afternoon. A class of each grade 9, 10, 11 and 12. She sighed and let her hair down so that it cascaded over her shoulders. _I don't know why I keep it long, _she thought, _I always have to keep it up…_She combed her fingers through her hair and kicked off her 'comfort shoes', but not without making a mental note to put them back on the shoe rack when she came back. 

She wandered through the hall into the bedroom of her two-bedroom apartment. _Like I'll ever use the other room, _she thought despairingly. She changed out of her work clothes and put on some fleece sweats and a baby T. She wandered through her living room and turned on the TV.

"6:30, nothing but news." She said to herself. "Always something interesting going on in New York."

She made her way back into the kitchen, placed her shoes and the rack, and stood, hands on hips, staring into her kitchen. For the first time in her life, she didn't want to cook. 

"Leftovers baby." She walked briskly over to her fridge, pulled out a doggy bag and emptied its contents into a bowl. "Microwaves. Don't get me wrong, I still hate you guys." She chuckled to herself, "Look at me, talking to my microwave." She stuck her bowl inside and shut the door. "I _really_ need to get out more." She shook her head and set it to three minutes.

No sooner did she sit down, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Mon! Or should I say, Ms. Geller."

"Hey Rach. Oh wait, Ms. Green."

"How was your first day? Hectic?"

"You got that right." A sigh seemed to emphasize her point. "Man. I've forgotten how _rude_ teenagers can be!"

"And to think we _were_ teenagers once huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Mm, speaking of which, I hear you're the new 'hot teacher' at school. You, my friend, have taken my place." Rachel seemed to be glad to be rid of such position.

Monica scoffed, "What are you talking about?!"

"You didn't see?"

"No, actually, I didn't."

"_All_ the boys were staring at you."

"Really." Monica answered, incredulously. "Well, I'll keep a look out tomorrow."

Rachel laughed at the other end. "What's so funny?"

"Did I just hear your microwave beep woman? _Are you giving in?!?!_"

"Oh be quiet. I'm tired. Plus, it's your fault."

"How is it my fault?!"

"You didn't eat enough yesterday, and then you make _me_ take home the doggy bags!"

"Pfft. Whatever woman, _you_ _used a microwave_."

Monica couldn't help but laugh, "Well, since my food is now 'cooked'," she joked, making quotes with her fingers, "I'm going to go eat."

"Alright. See you tomorrow hon. Bright and early!" Her voice still showed her obvious amusement.

"Unfortunately." Both women shared a giggle, "Bye!"

"Bye." Monica hung up the phone and shook her head. Leave it up to Rachel Green to make fun of her microwave use. As she got out her utensils, she felt unusually lonesome. Sighing, she got the bowl out of the microwave and ate dinner alone.

A.N. Well, that's the start! Can you see it forming?! Like the grease spots in YOUR microwave?! Please leave a review! Thankies! Oh! To those who actually _read_ Attraction x2, it will be continued when I have inspiration again mmkay? Maybe…just _maybe_ if you review this one, I might think about reviving that one! :P TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

A woo hoo! For some reason, ff.net hasn't worked for about a week and a half, and then I got my internet unplugged for 3 and a half days…so if you see this up, YOU'RE LUCKY! *sigh* It seems it's not working for others either. Hmm, seems there's a problem with XP users…*sigh* Anyway, this is a little more of a set up, with a bit more interesting stuff happening :) Enjoy :)

~*~

"Ahhhh!!!" Monica exclaimed, running her hands through her hair and stomping like a two year old in the middle of a tantrum, "I HATE THAT CLASS!!"

"Whoa there Mon, hate's a strong word," said Phoebe, "What can be so bad? Can't be anything talking can't fix."

"Easy for you to say. You STUDY the minds of humans!" Monica paused and waved her hands in every direction. "What can be so bad?!" Monica spat, incredulously. "Those dumb grade 9s know nothing, and I mean NOTHING about cooking whatsoever! I'm trying to start them out on this nutrition unit about all the four food groups and such, and some of them don't even KNOW the four!" Her hands ripped through her hair in show of her frustration. "Oh man…I'm so glad I get the grade 12s next. At least they know how to warm up an oven without having me go over to check." Collapsing on a chair, Monica unwrapped her lunch and took a huge bite out of her sandwich.

"Honey! Calm yourself!" Rachel called out, ironically from the microwave. "Are there any 'bad apples' in your classes?"

"Not many, thank God. But you were right!"

"Right about what?"

"About the staring. I even caught some girls lookin' at me." 

"Yeah baby," said Joey, or Mr. T as he liked to be called, as he walked into the staff room.

"Oh shut up."

"Awww, is all this teaching stressing you out?" He asked flirtatiously, walking over to massage her shoulders.

"Whatever Mr. I-just-tell-my-students-to-do-skits-and-sit-back-and-watch."

"Acting's an easy job. The only burns are the ones the kids write in their scripts."

Rachel, Monica and Phoebe shook their heads as they continued to finish off their lunches in silence.

"Hiii," muttered a figure as he sulked in.

"Hey Ross! What's wrong now buddy?"

"I just finished running these quizzes through the scantron, and the class average is 57%." Mr. Geller let himself sink into a couch, "Am I really that bad of a teacher?!"

"No way Ross. They're just bad students!"

"That's what I keep telling myself…" He let out a sigh, "Well, I better get back to my class before they start playing reverse silent ball."

"Reverse?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah. The kind that's NOT silent, and NOT played with a ball." Ross grimaced as he hurried out the door. 

"Gee, I'm glad we teach electives," Rachel observed, "No one HAS to take fashion, or cooking or acting. But you HAVE to take history up to a certain level." A shiver ran up Rachel's spine. "Well, I'm done, I have a few kids coming in to talk to me today about the parent teacher conferences tonight."

"Thank God it's tonight. I don't think I can last until 3 o'clock today." Monica said, as she breathed out a sigh of relief. "I've got to get going as well. I have to have everything set up for today's lesson. See you later Joey."

"Bye girls." He answered, winking at them.

"Is he always like that?"

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, I keep forgetting you're new. He's always hitting on us."

"Well, as long as it's not students…"

"I'm with you there."

~*~

"Hello, could you patch me through to Mr. Bing please? Thank you." Colby drummed his fingers on the table as he listened to Celine Dion being played on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, Chandler speaking."

"Hey dad."

"Hey Colby. What's going on?" Chandler was immediately alert, as his son rarely called him at work.

"Oh, it's nothing serious. I just realized that the parent teacher sheet I was supposed to give you, I already had, but I didn't know that…so, I just told the teachers that you were coming."

"Don't you have to book a time slot and stuff?"

"Well, you've met most of my teachers before, they're all the same. Except for my math and cooking teacher, and they said that you could just go meet them near the end of the evening."

"Alright. When's it over?"

"9 o'clock, I think."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Yeah. Oh! I'm taking Laurie out tonight, so I might not be home when you are alright?"

"Sure thing. See you later."

"Bye."

~*~

"You are **so** lucky I like you," Colby teased as Laurie hurried out of her house at 5:45.

"What makes you say that?!"

"You're 15 minutes late. I would have long been gone if you weren't you."

Laurie felt blush run over her cheeks as she grinned. She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Where are we going big guy?"

Colby responded with a kiss of his own, "Sometimes you're just too much." He led her to his car, "It's a secret."

~*~

"7:50, 7:50…" Chandler's mind was a flurry of action as he raced to get out of his office, "7:51…why can't a minute have **a hundred **seconds?!" He raced out of his office building and realized the **one** thing he forgot was the **one** thing he'd need most. "Keys." After racing inside and back out, he was out of breath and sweating as he dumped his jacket and briefcase in the back seat. "7:57, nooo, 7:58. Come on…let's go!!" He revved his engine, pressed on the gas, only to find himself shooting forward. "DAMNIT!" He cursed, and pushed his car into reverse.

"Okay, one more block to go." He whispered to himself, "Only 8:21…No one has to know that I sped my way here…"

The light turned green and he drove ahead.

~*~

__

Please excuse my dad, as he was too busy to sign the form for me to bring it in, so he has to come in late.

Colby.

Monica shook her head. 8:35. No one was scheduled to come after 7:50, but Mr. Bing hadn't showed up yet so she decided to wait. She puttered around her classroom and cleaned the already dust-free cabinets. She found herself unable to sit still, so she went to get her photocopying done for the next lessons. She gathered her papers and exited her room.

On her way out, she almost bumped into someone who looked as if he had just run a marathon. She looked up and found herself staring at a completely flustered man. _Flustered, but the most adorable confused eyes I've ever seen in my life._

"Hello sir. Are you looking for something?"

Chandler just stared in amazement at the woman he almost bashed into. He shook the bewildered look off his face, and he felt the need to fix himself up. _If I were a kid in trouble, I'd never be able to keep anything from her…_he thought as his eyes swept past hers. He suddenly felt unsteady on his feet and found himself wavering on solid ground.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked, genuinely concerned for this incredibly handsome man who was almost at her feet.

Chandler cleared his throat and smoothed his hair back, "I'm looking for a Ms. Geller?"

"Well, you found her." Monica smiled. "You must be Mr. Bing."

It took Chandler a few seconds to recover from her brilliant smile. "Yes, yes I am. Nice to meet you …"

"Monica. Monica Geller." Her right arm was outstretched in a friendly greeting.

"Chandler." He shook her hand and almost melted at the feel of her skin. Looking up, he saw the look of amusement on her face. "I know, Chandler, weird name."

Monica found herself grinning at his cute little puppy eyes and his seemingly flustered appearance. Laughing, her eyes met his and each set of blue eyes held the other's gaze for a few seconds.

Unwillingly, Monica let go of his hand, "Well, come on in!"

"Sorry I'm late," he paused, "Monica. Is it alright for me to call you that?"

"Oh, no problem." She turned and flashed him her pearly whites once more.

__

There they are… "I got kind of caught up with my son's math teacher."

"It's alright, really." She gestured for him to sit in a chair set across from her desk. "Let me ask you something." Monica pulled out the note Colby had handed her earlier in the day. "Is this true?"

Chandler let his eyes quickly scan over his son's scrawled note. A laugh escaped him as he recalled his phone call a few hours prior. "This isn't true. Not one bit. Well, except for the 'he has to come late' part. Otherwise, it's all bullshit." His eyes widened as he realized what he just said, "I'm sorry about that! I have a sort of trashy mouth."

Monica giggled at this. "It's okay. So do I if you consider 'bullshit' a swear word. So what actually happened?"

"Well, he told me on Monday that there was a parent teacher conference and that he'd give me the sign up sheet once he got it. But lo and behold, he calls me at work this afternoon and tells me that he already had the sheet, and forgot to give it to me." Chandler threw his hands in the air to show his confusion. "So, I end up coming late, and now, I'm talking to you." Chandler felt a smile creep over his face.

"That you are…" Her voice trailed off, as she, once again, found herself lost in his physical features. Neither moved and it was so quiet that it was the moving of the second hand on the clock that whipped them back to life.

"So, do you have any complaints about my son?"

"Well," Monica answered, opening up her binder. "He's gotten just about perfect on every assignment and dish we've made so far, so…not really!"

"Oh, that's great!"

"Yeah, he's a pleasure to have in class. Sure, sometimes he talks too much, but that's normal of any teenager. Tell me, where did he get his cooking skills?"

"Well, it's certainly not from me! I'm not so sure about his mom…" His eyes glazed over as he strained to remember Sara's hobbies, "I'm not so sure."

"Um, where _is _his mother…if you don't mind my asking that is."

"To tell you the truth, I have _no_ idea. She could be dead for all I care." Seeing the shock in Monica's eyes, he continued to reason out his outburst. "I was seventeen, young, vulnerable and fresh out of an all boys school." Monica nodded. "Sara, his mother, was a daughter of one of my mom's friends. My mother was having a party to celebrate the millionth copy of her billionth novel or something when I met her. And one thing led to another, and soon, I find myself pinned underneath Sara wearing nothing but blindfolds." He caught Monica's eye and read her expression, "Horrid, I know. But I was a teenager, and you know how high your hormones run. Next thing I know, I'm at the hospital with Sara yelling at me in one ear, and her parents in the other.

Before I know it, I found myself in sole custody of my son, and his mother no where to be found." Chandler shrugged, "I'm used to it now. I think he is too."

"Do you ever think of finding a mother for him?" Monica asked, no longer keeping her professional position.

Chandler saw this, and felt himself get swept in, "I do, all the time." They both leaned towards each other until there were only inches left between them. A knock on the door caused Monica's elbow to slip and it sent a pile of papers cascading to the floor.

"Excuse me, Ms. Geller?"

"Yes?"

"You have about 5 minutes until the janitor comes around."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The two of the gazed as the teacher turned and left them alone once more.

"Oh! Your papers!" Chandler exclaimed. He hurried to the other side of the desk to help her pick them up.

"Oh, thank you," Monica breathed as she stooped down to his level to help organize the mess. Shuffling her papers around, she found herself breathing in an unfamiliar but pleasant scent.

"What - Ow! Shit!" Monica cursed, as she sucked on her newly opened paper cut.

"Hey, you **do** have a potty mouth," Chandler teased. A frown passed over his face as he saw her face scrunch up in pain. "Are there any Band-Aids in here?"

Monica's thumbed jutted out behind her, indicating the drawers in her desk and he hurried around her to get her one. "Here you go," he said, as he carefully applied the Band-Aid to the still fresh wound. He couldn't resist as he took her hand in his and kissed the part of the finger where the gash was. "All better." He let his thumb run over the palm of her hand a few times.

Monica heard the familiar buzz of the floor cleaner come around the corner. "Oh crap. The janitor's here. We'd better clear."

"I'll walk you to your car." Chandler offered spontaneously. He gathered the rest of her papers and stored them in her file folder.

"Thank you," gratitude filled Monica's voice. They packed everything in her briefcase shaped bag and headed out the door just as the janitor finished in the next room. The two pairs of feet wandered through the empty hallways and then stepped out onto the hard cement.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"Huh?"

"Before you cut yourself. You were going to ask me something."

"Oh! I was wondering what kind of shampoo you used. It smelt good." Monica felt crimson color her cheeks as those three words left her mouth.

Chandler couldn't help but notice just how adorable she was when she blushed. "I use Fructis shampoo and conditioner."

"Mmm, no wonder." The pair walked in silence until they came up to her car, "Well, this is my ride."

"Well," Chandler started, then remembered why he was there in the first place. "Thanks for meeting me. I'm glad my son isn't a hassle in class."

"Oh, far from." Desperate for some sort of contact before he left, she extended her hand again.

__

She must have read my mind, Chandler thought. He could have _sworn_ sparks flew as his hand met hers. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"Thank you. You too." She watched as he brought her hand up to his lips once more and let them graze her fingers. To her surprise, a tingle ran straight from her fingers to her stomach, and found its way down between her legs. _Thank God I'm not a guy._

Giving in to the temptation, Chandler pulled her in for a hug. Monica felt as if she should be surprised, but shivered as nothing but warmth spread through her. 

"You've got my number." Chandler whispered, and she grinned at the swapped positions.

"And now you've got mine." Monica responded just as softly as she slid a mock business card in his back pocket.

Breathing deeply, Chandler filled his nostrils with the scent of her hair. "What shampoo do _you_ use?"

"Loreal." Monica flashed him her perfect smile once more before ducking into her car. "Bye. Nice meeting you."

"You too." Chandler felt himself rooted to the place in the pavement as he watched her drive off. He stood, in pure amazement.

At that exact moment, only three letters ran through both their minds:

Wow

A.N. Well, there it is. That was long! And I wrote it all in one night :) I've also found I can't write romantic stuff…:S…Can you see where this is going huh?! Huh?! I bet none of you can guess what happens later though! *shushes the people who already know* Leave me a review! That would be greatly appreciated. *goes off to dream about Mondler* (It's 2:00am people)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews people! So nice :) I'll be gone from Thursday until Sunday (3rd till 6th) for a band tour. *stamps _geek_ on her forehead* Yup, so, I thought I'd get this up before I left. Enjoy! A LOT more stuff happens in this one :) Well, it at least sets stuff up q: ß for ccamb ;)

~*~

"Alright class. Here's your first quiz." Monica announced, handing out the pieces of paper. "It's just a review of what we've done in the last few days, if you've been here, you should know it all." She passed it out to the last group and said, " If you have any questions, just raise your hand and I'll come over."

Monica walked back to her desk as the room quieted down. She used this time to plan out her next week's lessons. Every few minutes, she looked up, scanning the room for any waving hands. The third time she did so, she saw a boy by the name of Lewis reluctantly raise his hand without looking up.

"Yes?" Monica asked, as she walked over.

"Um, what am I supposed to do here?" He asked, indicating to a particular part of the quiz.

"Well, Lewis, you fill in the blanks." 

"But, but, there's no word bank!"

"You're not in 10 anymore. You don't need us to tell you to attend class and pay attention when you do."

"But I DO attend class! I just missed…all of these ones." Lewis' voice trailed off, admitting defeat. He groaned and turned to face his paper again. "Damnit, I need this mark."

"Watch your language Lew."

"Whatever." He shook his head and turned back to his almost blank test.

As she returned back to her desk, another hand caught her eye.

"Yes Colby?"

His eyes never left hers as his mouth seemed to speak on its own accord. "Do you have an eraser I could borrow?" 

Monica couldn't hold back the giggle that came out. She glanced down at his sheet. "I do, but I don't think it will do you any good…" He too adverted his eyes to his quiz, and realized it was written in blue pen, and not the erasable kind.

"Oh! I, uh, I always do my quizzes in pencil!" He blinked his eyes and shook his head as if to clear it. "Well, uh, do you have any white-out I could use?"

"Sure thing." She walked calmly to her desk and back, all the while trying not to burst. "Here you are. Bring it back when you hand in your test."

"Will do." He smiled gratefully at her, and felt something within him flutter when she smiled back. "Thanks."

"No problem."

She walked back to her desk, and if she had turned around, she would have seen his eyes followed her there.

~*~

Chandler felt suddenly aware that he had been staring at his black computer screen since he came back from lunch. That was 12:30. And now it was 4:00. He felt himself blink as his screen switched back on from 'sleeping'. 

"_I_ may as well be sleeping. I'm not doing anything here." He mumbled out loud.

"What did you say Bing?" Exclaimed Doug, his boss. "You're not working?"

"Oh, I meant, the program I'm using wasn't doing anything!" He said, quickly covering for himself.

Doug walked over to the side of his desk, "3D-pinball version 4.7 isn't doing the work you want?! What a surprise!"

Chandler's head spun to his computer screen, and saw that, indeed, he was on level 11 of his new pinball game. "I was playing that during lunch!" _If I have to keep this up any longer, he's going to be able to tell I'm lying by the SWEAT!_

"Oh, okay." Doug answered, "At least it's not porn. Not like I do that myself or anything," He continued, flustered, "I'm married! 6 years!" He hurried out before Chandler could supply a sarcastic comment to make him feel worse.

A smile spread across his face in amusement. The look turned to disgust as he imagined…

"Eww…" He shuddered. "20 levels to go before I beat my old record…" Staring at his screen, frantically pressing the proper keys on his keyboard. 

~*~

He had never walked so fast to a presumed detention. He reached her door and knocked politely.

"Hey Colby! Come on in."

He did so, walking ever so cautiously, as if he were tiptoeing past sleeping babies.

"You wanted to see me after school…? I didn't fail my quiz did I?!"

"Oh, gosh, that's not it! In fact, I think you got perfect. Before you get too happy, however, here," she said, handing him his fake note, "I was wondering, did your father actually compose this note?"

Panic washed over Colby's body, "Um…" His voice faltered as he contemplated to lie again. Lying was something that came easily to him, but it didn't seem to be the case here. "No, he didn't" 

"Mm, didn't think so. May I ask why, then, you lied about it? And worse, forged his signature?"

"Because I didn't want to get in trouble?" He answered, aware of how lame it seemed.

"Mmhmm," Monica nodded, noting the unsure tone of his voice. "I'm assuming you realize you get in more trouble if you lie, than if you forget, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then let this be a lesson. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

A grin spread across Colby's face, as he suddenly felt the urge to hug her. Giving in, he wrapped his arms around her. Unprepared, Monica was almost knocked over by the force of his passion. 

"Thank you!" He exclaimed, "You've _got_ be one of the best teachers in this school! Hell, _the_ best!"

Overwhelmed by his enthusiasm, all Monica could utter was, "Thank you."

She watched as he bounded out the door.

"What happened there?" She wondered aloud.

As Colby reached the hallway, he immediately registered what had happened.

"What the hell happened there?!" 

~*~

Chandler surpassed level 30 and was halfway done 31 when his secretary, Helen, paged him through the intercom on his phone.

"Mr. Bing, you have a call on line 3."

"Thank you Helen. Could you have them hold?" He heard a 2 beeps as Helen switched lines and back.

"They say it's urgent."

"Oh," Chandler paused his game. "Alright. Thank you." Picking up the phone, he uttered his greeting.

"Hello, Mr. Bing speaking."

"Um, Chandler?"

"Yes, that's me. Chandler Bing. Not quite as catchy as James Bond, but what can you say." He felt himself smile as the woman on the other end of the line laughed. "Who's this? One of my bond girls?"

Monica would have been scared away if she wasn't so turned on by the sound of his voice. "You choice, Bond."

They both paused, and silence over took the conversation.

"So, _who _is this?!" Chandler asked, finally giving in to his curiosity.

Another laugh escaped. "Let's just say, this would be illegal if you were my student." She flirted.

"Monica?!!" He felt an unsuspected wave of pleasure flow through him as he registered the potential meaning of this call. "Hi! How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine."

"Uh oh," Chandler muttered, realizing the naïve thought he had, "Did you call to report something about my son?"

Embarrassed by what happened just a few hours ago, she decided not to let him know. "Oh, no, no. I was just, uh, using your phone number to my advantage." She felt unwillingly shy, yet thrilled, just talking to him. "Well, I shouldn't take _full_ advantage of such a good thing…"

He understood what she implied, "So, you're not free in the daytime huh?" They both laughed. "How about-" Chandler suddenly felt his voice catch in his throat. Never had he asked a woman out before, and he wanted the first time to be in person. Somehow, this felt right. He cleared his throat, "How about, Saturday night? I think Colby's gone then too…" He trailed off, then realized what he implied. "Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to –"

Monica laughed again. He was so cute when he was flustered, even over the phone. "It's okay Chandler."

Those three words left everything up in the air.

Chandler felt nervous beads of sweat form on his hairline. He cleared his throat again, "Saturday it is. I'll look you up and pick you up around…6?"

Monica grinned from ear to ear, "That sounds great! I'll see you then."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Chandler could barely keep his grip on the phone; his hands were sweating non-stop. He couldn't help but let out a woop of excitement. 

Hanging up the phone, Monica felt the need to dance around her apartment.

Saturday couldn't come sooner.

~*~

"Hey, Col, you okay?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I don't believe you man. I'm wooping your ass at Tony Hawk. I _never_ do that!"

"I'm just tired."

"Yeah right. Whatever. Want something to eat?"

"Sure."

The boys made their way over to Dan's kitchen and he pulled some stuff out of their pantry. "This, or that?"

"That."

Dan tossed the box of mini donuts onto the table and went to get them each a box of juice. 

When they both sat down, Dan asked him again. "Seriously. What's going on?! I know you didn't score, you'd been raving about that long before. So, what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand." Colby answered, trying to avoid the subject.

"Try me."

Dan looked so sincere. He was his best friend…

"Have you ever had feelings for someone you…well, weren't supposed to?"

"You mean, like…a guy?!"

"Oh, no, God no. I mean, someone who's too young, or too old."

"Well, a few of those youngens at our school, other than that, no. Why?"

"I, well, I think I _like_ one of the teachers at our school…" He trailed off. He had said it. He let out a huge sigh.

"Dude, you're not in _love_ with her or anything are you?! I mean, you _do_ have a girlfriend."

"I know I do!" His tone was defensive, "No, I don't think I love her."

"Then you're fine!"

"I guess." Dan always had a point, be it stupid or smart.

"By the way, it's that Ms. Geller isn't it?"

"Yeah…" He let out a another sigh.

"She's got a nice piece of ass."

"It's just not a nice ass she has…she's nice too, and caring…"

"Whoa, dude. Okaaay."

"I'll stop."

"Good. Want to play some Dead or Alive beach volleyball? Maybe that'll take your mind off of her."

"Sure." Colby dragged himself out of his chair and followed Dan to the living room. _This better be over soon, or I might just go insane._

Well, what do you guys think?! Please leave me a review! I want my mailbox flooded! (And hopefully not by junk mail, or just one person q: )

I'm writing WAY more than I had planned at first, so this is probably going to be pretty long…Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Ack! I'm so sorry I took so long with this update! I just couldn't get started. But, here it is. I hope it hasn't lost any 'popularity'. *giggles* yeah. Right…Chelly! I named a character after you :)

Okie…the good stuff happens in this chappie…I hope :S 

~*~

"It's been awhile since you took me out to someplace this nice." Laurie observed, as she sipped her sparkling cider.

"Well, I thought we deserved it. After all, we haven't been out for about a week. Plus, I got twice as many tips at my restaurant, so…"

"A treat for me."

"That's right sweetie." His face expressed happiness, but it was only a mask. His eyes seemed to be out of focus, and turned towards outside at most times.

"Col?" Laurie questioned, shaking him out of his daze, "You're still giving me a ride up to Dan's beach house on Saturday morning right?"

__

Ohhh lordy. I forgot about that… "You bet."

"What time are we going to leave?" Laurie looked at him intently, a gaze that was only broken by the waiter bringing their food.

"Oh gosh. How long does it take to get up there?"

"About 2 hours?"

"How about around 10am? That'll get us there in time for some lunch."

"Sounds good sweetie." A smile lit up her acutely proportioned face. "Ooo, I'm soooo excited!" 

Colby blinked and turned towards her, "Why?"

"We get a whole weekend together, **and** it's going to be the best party **ever**!!" 

A smile slowly spread across Colby's face as he watched his girlfriend's strawberry blonde hair bounce from her enthusiasm. "Yeah, it is."

Laurie watched Colby as his eyes turned from attentive to far off once again. "Col, you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah…"

Laurie gasped as she came to a conclusion, "Are you afraid this is going to cost too much?"

Staring into her eyes, Colby's voice was calm, "No sweetie. If that were the case, then why would I bring you here?"

"Right…" It was Laurie's turn to gaze off, "Then what's wrong?!"

"Nothing babe. Don't worry about it. Think about this weekend."

"Okay!"

~*~

"He wouldn't tell you?" Chelsea asked, as she closed her locker.

"Nope. Chels, I don't know what's wrong with him!!"

"Maybe he was just tired." The girls started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Maybe…but couldn't he have just told me that? I mean, it's not like it's a big deal. Maybe I'm just imagining it…?"

"Possible…Oohh, you're going to kill me for saying this, but what if he's cheating on you?!"

"Chelsea, if you weren't my best friend, I may have just kicked your ass."

"I know, I'm sorry…but that's the only thing I can think of!"

The two girls rounded a corner and entered the buzzing cafeteria. "What class is he in right now?"

"Cooking. I wish we at least had lunch together."

"Yeah. Speaking of cooking, have you seen their teacher? I mean, I'm a girl, but whoa!" Laurie couldn't help but laugh.

"Hm, no, actually, I haven't!"

"Well, let's go visit at the end of the period."

"Sounds good to me." Laurie smiled, but inside her head, the gears were turning.

~*~

"Alright. Finish these preparations so that we can get started right away for tomorrow class."

"What if we don't want to?" Asked Lewis.

"Then you don't come to class."

"Sweet!"

Monica rolled her eyes. Then, she remembered another announcement that she had to make.

"As some of you here may know, the staff is having a pot luck dinner next month, and I'm going to need some people to help me make some of the appetizers, as well as set up on the day of. Anyone here interested? I need about 3 people, and there are already 2 seniors willing to help out…so I only need one more." Monica paused and scanned the room. "No one? What if I said there were bonus points in hand for this…?"

Those words were magic. As soon as she said that, about 4 people in the class raised their hands, including Lewis.

"I think the people who **need** the bonus marks should get them." He reasoned.

"I think the people who are **qualified** should do this job." A chorus of 'ooo's and 'oooh's circled the room. "Colby it is."

Colby smiled inwardly as his classmate slapped him on the back.

"Have fun!" Danny said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah…"

"Qualified my ass…" Quipped Julie, the world class suck up.

"I'm surprised you didn't raise your hand the first time Ju," Colby teased.

"Same said for you. You're so freakin' smitten for that woman."

"Says who?!"

"Says your eyes. Oop! I better be quiet. Looks like your tamer's here." Julie sneered, and left the class, making sure to bump into Laurie and Chelsea on the way out.

"What did she say?" Laurie asked.

"Something about not making a kitten…um…time for class!"

"You're right…he **is** acting weird." Chelsea whispered before she split from the two.

"Oh good, so I'm not just imagining it." Laurie sighed as Colby slipped his hand into hers. "What's this about pot luck?"

"Oh, Ms. Geller just wants some student helpers for the staff pot luck dinner in about a month."

"I see…I thought you didn't like extra-curricular activities?"

"Well, I like to cook…so, it's not a big deal." An awkward laugh escaped his lips.

"Hm…yeah…"

~*~

"Good clean-up class! You may leave now. But if anyone asks, you were in History class." Monica joked, as she let her last period out early. "Woo! It's toniiiiight!" Rachel's head appeared at the door.

"What's tonight?"

"My date."

"Your date?! You never told me you had a date!"

"I just did." Monica stuck her tongue out, then realized she was actually **wasn't **thirteen. "I'm sorry, I'm surprisingly hyper."

"First date, or third?"

"First."

"Whoa. I don't want to be around when it's the third."

"Shut up." Monica sighed, content, as she cleaned up her papers around her desk.

"What time?"

"Three hours from now."

"Where's he taking you?"

"Who said it was a he?!" Monica burst out laughing at the expression on her friend's face. "I'm KIDDING! I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."

"Does 'he' have a name?"

"Uh, no. He's also faceless, with only hands and feet."

"Okieee Mon. You sure you haven't been smoking up with your students?"

Monica rolled her eyes at Rachel. "Whatever…" She stacked her binders together, and placed them carefully into her bag. "His name is Chandler Bing. And, he's a single father...Mm!" Monica exclaimed, "he's extremely cute."

"Lowering your standards there are you?"

"Oh shut it. You'll understand when you see him."

"And that will be…?"

"Um, whenever I feel is suitable."

"Mm, by the way, did you find anyone to help out with the pot luck? 

"Yes. And actually, one of them is Chandler's son."

"Oh, how nice…" A silence fell over the two women as Monica continued to fix up her desk and Rachel picked at her manicure. "Well, I better get going. I really don't want to be around when you implode."

"Ha ha. I guess you don't want the details later then…"

"I never said that." Rachel's voice turned from sing-song to serious.

A smile lit up Monica's face once more. "Darn. So close. I'll talk to you later hon."

"You better." With a wink, Rachel turned and left.

"EEE!" Monica jumped like Tigger from place to place. "Good time, here I come!"

~*~

__

buzzz

"Hello?"

"Hi Monica, it's me, Chandler."

"Oh hi! Let me buzz you in." _buzzz_

"Thank you."

"Okay. Here goes. Your first date in _years_. Make it good Monica." She smoothed out her 'first date' baby blue and beige striped skirt. Putting on her beige corduroy jacket, she flipped her freshly curled wavy hair back, and adjusted her baby blue tank top. She strapped on her off white, high heeled sandals and pulled her skirt down to her hips so that the hem hit just above her knees. Placing a necklace around her neck, she made sure the tear-drop pendant was in the perfect place. Last, she put on her silver watch, and adorned her hands with two sapphire rings, given to her by her mother, and grandmother.

Chandler made his way up in the elevator with a pink carnation in hand. It was his trick to keep the women for at least 3 dates. Date #1: Carnation. Date #2: Tulips. Date #3: Roses. He had navy blue slacks, just ironed, on, with a spiffy new black belt ,which matched his shoes. A crisp, light blue dress shirt covered his top, accented with a navy blue coat. He was once told that blue really brought out his eyes, and never did he falter from it.

A deep breath was inhaled on both sides of the door. Chandler raised his right hand, and knocked three times on the door. Monica let out a silent scream, and sauntered over to the door.

Brilliant smiles lit their faces as they saw each other.

"Wow! You look so beautiful." Chandler's excitement showed through in his voice.

"You don't look so bad yourself…hey! We match!" Monica observed, indicating to both their tops. "That's crazy."

Chandler let out a laugh, "It sure is. Are you ready?"

"You bet I am!" Monica grabbed her hand bag from the kitchen table. 

"Oh! I almost forgot about this," Chandler said, handing her the carnation.

"Awww, thank you! It's so pretty."

"Hm, I'm tempted to use a line here, but I don't think I should."

"Oh!" Monica laughed, "The one about having the flower remind you of me or something?"

"Yeah that one. I guess you've heard them all."

"Mm, well, not _all._" She joked, putting the carnation in some water. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

The couple made their way downstairs, where Chandler had a taxi waiting.

"You were probably expecting a limo or something, weren't you?"

"Gosh, no! Actually, I've never been in a limousine, so, it doesn't really matter."

"Oh…" Chandler opened the door for Monica and helped her in. As Chandler got in, the taxi driver left the curb, without a destination having been uttered from Chandler's lips.

"Um, Chandler? Where are we going?"

"I'm keeping it a surprise until we get there. Oh, but we're not eating quite yet."

"Okay…"

Chandler couldn't help but gaze at this incredibly beautiful woman sitting next to him. Monica's attention shifted from the moving buildings, to Chandler. She caught his eye, and they smiled at each other.

Monica gasped as they pulled up to a bowling alley. "You've **got** to be kidding me."

"What?!" Chandler asked, concerned.

"You picked the **one** game I suck at."

Chandler laughed, "Oooh, I sense a competative woman."

"You bet." Monica took a deep breath. "Alright Chandler. Let's go."

~*~

"You **so** could not have beaten me."

"How do you know?! If you didn't smack me as I was going to take the shot, I could have gotten a strike." Monica took the last bite of her dessert.

"Well, **one** strike will not get you 38 points."

"Um, you never know." Monica decided to let the topic drop as she sipped at her wine. "Either way, I had a good time tonight. Win or lose."

"So did I." Chandler signaled for the bill. "I wasn't sure if you would like this restaurant or not, you know, you **are** a chef."

"True…" Monica giggled, "I used to work at a restaurant."

"Really? Why did you stop?" He reached his hands across the table and took hers into them.

"I didn't really like it that much. Also, I didn't really get along with my colleagues. My friend Rachel managed to make it into the teaching business, and just told me how rewarding it was. So, I decided to pursue that." Monica shivered inwardly as he ran his thumbs along the back of her hands

"Oh, well, it sounds a lot more interesting than sitting in front of a computer."

"What **do** you do?"

"I'm a data processor. In short, I type numbers into a computer and hope that the charts at meetings point up."

Monica laughed once more. The bill came, and Chandler put it on his credit card. Once everything was processed, Chandler asked, "Want to get going?"

"Sure."

~*~

Their hands never left each other's on the cab ride back. Nor did they part on the way up to Monica's apartment. Neither of them wanted the date to end.

"I've had a great time Chandler. Thank you so much."

"Aw no. Thank you. This has been great." _Here it comes. The awkward part of the date. To kiss, or not to kiss?_

Monica's heart beat a little faster as Chandler's hand moved up her arm. _Is he going to kiss me? Please kiss me!_

"Um, may I kiss you?" Chandler asked, and immediately regretted those words as Monica laughed. "Oh gosh, I totally ruined my chance now didn't I?!"

"No way. Only a gentleman would ask…" Monica paused, as to seem not too anxious. "Yes, you may."

Chandler leaned towards her slowly as his hand made its way to her back. Their fingers were still locked together as their lips came in contact. Chandler's lips brushed lightly against Monica's before she too moved towards him. It didn't take long before their bodies were completely pressed together and their lips parted, longing for more. The kiss was sweet, and tender, yet purposeful; a promise of more to come.

A.N. Woot! Please please please review! I would really appreciate it, and maybe, just maybe, the next chapter will be up in less than three weeks ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry this took so long! This is only up cuz I'm off to Oregon tomorrow for another band tour. Wee…enjoy, even though it might be torturous ;)

A few notes to people :)…

anhonestmoose – I dunno how your school does it but I, myself, a student, could NOT name all the teachers at my school. We have about 1800 students or so.

Liz – glad you're liking my corniness…

Chelly – yup, I named her after you :)

Everyone else – I'm too lazy :-p read on…

~*~

"I **really** don't understand why everyone likes to get drunk," Laurie mused, "It's not **that** fun and being hungover **certainly **is not a good 'aftertaste'."

"Well, I told you it wasn't for everyone," Colby said, never taking his eyes off the road. Whenever he did that, he would have to be prepared to get a smack on the arm.

Laurie sighed, and let all her weight fall onto the seat. As fun as the weekend was, she still couldn't get Colby to open up to her. "Hey, you want to come over later tonight?" Laurie asked, suggestively.

Colby only heard the words, and not the tone of voice. "No thanks sweetie, I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"You know, I would be more disappointed if I weren't so curious and," she paused, "so tired…"

"Hm?"

"Well, why wouldn't you want to come over and hang out with your girlfriend?" She leaned over slightly and touched his arm.

Colby cleared his throat uncomfortably. "It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't."

Laurie flopped back onto her seat, defeated. Then, something came over her. "Are you cheating on me?"

Upon hearing this, Colby almost swerved off the road. He pulled over and looked Laurie in the face. "No, I'm not cheating on you."

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

"I," Colby paused, he didn't know what to say, as he didn't know the real answer himself. "I, I really don't know sweetie."

Laurie huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well…that's just…great."

Colby sighed and signaled to merge into the road again. "I'm sorry sweetie. I don't know what's up with me. I promise, I will let you know when I figure it out."

"Mm hmm." Laurie's mind raced with questions, but she decided against asking them. "Well, you have fun with that homework."

"You bet I will."

~*~

__

Dear Diary,

Colby won't tell me anything! I don't understand what's going on with him. Then again, how could I? He's not letting me in!

Laurie sighed and tapped her pink, glittery pen against her lips.

__

"I will let you know when I figure it out." Is he gay?! No, I don't think so. Bisexual? Could be. But probably not. So what does he have to figure out? What love is?! Sheesh, no one at our age has to worry about that! It's all fun and games…isn't it?
    
    Laurie scrunched up her face, deep in thought as she sat cross-legged on her bed.

__

I dunno. I'll think on it some more.

Li li 
    
    ~*~

"Hey Colby, have a seat!" Monica gestured to a chair in front of her desk. Colby sat down in front of her and watched as Monica sat down. "Hey. I know you're wondering what you're doing here aren't you." Colby nodded wordlessly. "Well, I basically need someone to organize some things for me, and maybe even cook some things. There will be 2-3 other teachers working with us-" As she said that, Colby tuned out and sighed in his head. He wanted to work solely with her, and her only. Even if nothing would ever happen, at least maybe he could get to know her better.

"-so I was thinking that we get started today on the menu. What do you think?"

"Oh, um…sure."

"Alright. I have a list here of all the things that have been said. But, I don't think we can make all these things, so we have to narrow this list down." Monica pulled a list out of her desk and handed a copy over to Colby. He glanced over and truthfully, he didn't know what half of the stuff was.

Monica looked over at her student's face and saw that it was scrunched in confusion. She couldn't help but giggle. "A little bit confused?"

"Yeah, kinda. I only know what the spaghetti is, and the sushi. What the heck is the rest of this stuff?!"

"Well, how long can you stay here for?"

~*~

Monica got home, exhausted. It took about an hour and a half to explain everything to Colby, then to narrow the list down to half of what it was. Wandering in the dark, she shuffled to her couch and collapsed. She lay there for about 10 minutes before opening her eyes to find her answering machine beeping.

"Huh…who cares enough to call me while I'm at work?" She leaned over and pressed the button.

"Hey Monica! Chandler here. Um, I was, um…" There was a long pause and a grin made its way across Monica's face. "I was wondering if…youwouldcallmebackafterhearingthismessage." Beep. A laugh escaped Monica's mouth as the last sentence was said in such a rush that she had to play it twice just to make sure she was supposed to call him.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number. "Thank God for light up buttons…" She sat, still bundled up in her jacket as she listened to it ring once, twice…

"Hello, you've reached Chandler Bing's office. If you would like to leave a message, well, don't because I won't hear it anyway." Beep. Laughing once more, Monica hung up the phone and turned on the lamp by it. She saw the little sheet of paper with Chandler's home number scratched on it and dialed. It rung once before it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Chandler?"

"Hey…Monica?"

Monica giggled at the surprised tone of his voice, "Why are you so shocked?! You called me!"

"Oh hi! Well, it's just that…no girls ever call me."

"Hey, I called you last time at work!"

"That's true…" Silence overtook them both.

"So, um, you called?"

"Oh! Right." If there ever was a time to feel foolish, it was now. "I, uh, get off early tomorrow, so I was wondering…if it's not too late…if, you…I…us…weeeee…" Chandler started stuttering and cleared his throat. "If we could go out on a date…I mean! If you would like to go out with me…again. Or!…um…" If Monica were there by his side, she would have seen him turn a deep shade of pink.

"Of course I would. I would love to see you again!" Monica answered with a tinge of laugh in her voice.

Chandler audibly sighed a sigh of relief at the other end of the phone. "Alright. Um, I'll come by your apartment around 6 o'clock?"

"Sounds great! Do I need to dress up or anything?!" The tail end of the question was high pitched.

"Well, I would sure love to see that." They both smiled at either end of the phone. "So, um, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing!"

"Have a good night."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Monica relished the tone of his voice before hanging up the phone and just sitting there in the dark. "Eeee!" A wave of excitement overtook her as she jumped from the couch and decided to make something of her evening.

After Chandler hung up the phone, he heard the locks on the door jangling. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Colby came in with Dan and two other friends in tow.

"Hey dad. Dan, Eric and Steve are here to do a bio project."

"Sure thing." Chandler stayed in his position on the couch as he watched the boys raid the fridge and head on into the den. He sighed, ran his hands through his hair and stood up. "Well, tomorrow's my night." He said with more confidence. His smile could lighten up the room.

~*~

"Okay…time for second date outfit." Monica mumbled as she rifled through her closet, covered only in a 100% cotton towel. "No, no…no…nope. Oh crap! Where did you gooooo? Halter…red halter…beige halter?…OY! There you are!" She pulled out a light pink sequined halter with next to no back. "Now, skirt time." She took out a darker pink and black skirt that was purposely cut unevenly at the bottom. She donned her feet with high, black, strappy sandals and took the fat rollers out of her hair.

She clipped on a pink butterfly hairpin in her hair, spritzed on some of her favorite perfume and stepped back to look at herself. "Not too bad Geller."

~*~

"Tulips. Check. Wallet. Check. Matching socks. Check. **Not** running shoes. Check." Chandler muttered out loud as he took a last glance at himself in the mirror. "Messy hair. Check." He grimaced and quickly ran into the bathroom to smooth some water through it. "Always **nat-**ural."

"Okay Bing. Here goes. Don't mess this one up okay? Okay." He smoothed his gray shirt out and made sure they were tucked properly into his black slacks. "Whoo. You buttoned the buttons right this time…" Deciding to stop talking to himself, he grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door."

~*~

"Wow. I…Wow."

Monica giggled at the wide-eyed expression on Chandler's face. "Same to you." Her gaze lingered on his for a moment as he continued to look her up and down. She cleared her throat. "Hey, are those for me?" she asked, indicating at the pink tulips.

"Oh! Yes, yes they are. And they match this time!"

"That they do."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Then let's go!"

"Still not going to tell me are you?"

"No. Wait…" Monica was hopeful, "Hm, no." Sticking her tongue out at him, she looked irresistible. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "You're too cute." Those three words turned Monica into the shade of her skirt.

"Thank you." They had made it to the outside of her building, but this time she didn't see a cab waiting. "Are we _walking?!_" She asked, incredulously.

"For a bit." He had arranged for a tour of Central Park, then a candlelight dinner on a patio of a beautiful restaurant overlooking Central Park.

~*~

"Wow! I can't believe I've never been here before!" Monica exclaimed, eating her dinner, "the food here is wonderful and the view is spectacular!"

"I'm glad you like it. My friend actually introduced this place to me."

"Yeah? Well, thank your friend for me."

"I will." _Thank you_, he thought to himself. Then he grinned. "So, how about dessert?"

"Oh my. I'm not sure! I'm very full."

"Well, we could always share something." He smiled his heart-warming smile at her.

"That sounds good! What do they have here?" His smile made her tingle.

"A helluva lot of cakes, ice cream thingies…" Monica laughed at his english as he signaled for the waiter to bring over the menu.

~*~

Monica and Chandler stumbled into her apartment, again, leaving the lights off. He was feverishly kissing her neck as she struggled to put her purse down somewhere where it wouldn't be considered reckless. He sensed this and backed off, taking the time to take off his own jacket. Wasting no time, he reached over and stripped her of hers.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, then reached his right hand around to her hair and pulled her towards him for another kiss. She happily obliged and waited for him to make the next move. He massaged her scalp as his tongue did the same to hers. This elicited a moan as she wrapped her arms even tighter around him. 

She blindly guided him over to the couch and managed to sit herself down with him on top. He moved over her. Getting the message, she lay back on the couch and let him admire her. "Wow." He whispered. It was the first word said since they entered her apartment building. "You're gorgeous."

"And you're the male equivalent." They both laughed at that, but sobered as they realized what position they were in. He snaked his arm around to her back and pressed his entire body onto hers. Heat was felt on both sides as Monica did not object. Her tongue urgently searched for his and it was quickly found.

They became completely dazed and drunk with each other until they rolled off the couch, sending something flying off the counter.

"Oh shoot. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay! What did you knock over?"

"I'm not sure." 

Monica felt around for the lamp. As she switched it on, she surveyed the condition she and Chandler were in. Their crazed lust for one another surely showed in their attire. His shirt half buttoned up, belt undone. Hair was messed up again. She only had one shoe on, and her shirt was half way up her belly.

"Oh, there it is. You swiped the clock."

Chandler looked behind him, and sure enough, there was a tiny digital clock on the ground. Leaning over the pick it up, he flipped it over and saw the time.

12:47.

"Shit."

"What? Is it broken?!"

"No. Whenever I don't tell Colby where I am he expects me to be home at around 1:00. Otherwise, he starts calling people. And believe me, I've learned my lesson."

"Oh."

He looked up and saw the disappointed, yet cute expression on her face. "I'm sorry sweetie. But next time, I'll let him know."

Monica nodded. "Kay."

He got up and started fixing himself up. Monica followed suit. "I'm really sorry hon. I will make it up to you next time."

Upon hearing this, Monica couldn't stop the grin from spreading over her face. "Okay."

Chandler leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. It was evident that Monica didn't want him to leave as she held him to her for awhile longer. "Thank you for a great night."

"You too. I had a great time."

"Yeah." Monica smiled half-heartedly at him.

"Bye." He said, walking towards the door.

"See you." Chandler gave her one last kiss on her forehead, and disappeared.

Monica closed the door lightly. "Oh poo." She sighed and started cleaning up the rested of the apartment before realizing the reason she was limping was because of the unevenness of her heals. "Damnit!…Meh. I'll just wait until next time." She smiled at herself and started collecting her things.

~*~

Chandler tiptoed into his apartment and tried to make as little sound as possible, but sure enough, like a parent waiting for their child, Colby was standing there with a phone in his hands.

"One more minute dad, and I would have called."

"You know I'm over that now!"

"How the hell do I know that?!"

"Because you don't know where I was!"

"Well then, where were you?!"

Chandler was trapped. "On a date."

"With some stripper at another bar? Hm?"

"No Colby! It was with Monica Geller!" Chandler paused, realizing who she was to him. "Ah fuck."

"You're…you're dating my teacher?! You're dating Ms. Geller?!"

"Yes, yes I am."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. I'd rather you be with some whore." 

That statement was the equivalent of a slap in the face for Chandler. He watched as his son stormed into his bedroom and slammed his door so hard, he could have sworn the house shook.

A.N. Okay, I'm sorry for that. That was the most horrible thing I've ever written, but that last half was written in a half hour cuz I'm leaving tomorrow… "on a jet plane…" However, I DO know when I'm back and that's Sunday. I hope by then, I'll have reviews. Good or bad. *mwah* Love all y'all.

Oh, I also apologize for how broken up the date parts were…like I said…30 mins! Okay, I gotta wake up in 5 hours! Byes!


End file.
